


Always Go The Extra Two Miles

by Detective_Animator



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Agressive angry 'i hate you' flirting, Caught in a Storm, F/M, Gen, Hero team-up, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jessica is tired of his shit, Jessigrave if you want to read it that way, Kilgrave is a walking trigger, Kilgrave is also an ass, Slight jab at there's only one bed fics, There's so much sass guys, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detective_Animator/pseuds/Detective_Animator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica is really starting to rethink this whole hero thing. </p>
<p>Or, some awkward what-could-be-called-flirting arguing, shitty coffee, and being soaked from rain does not bode well in close quarters. Expessically when there's only one bed.</p>
<p>They should have driven those two extra miles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Go The Extra Two Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was written for /r/Fanfiction's challange yourself challenge! I chose to do the random word challenge and my word was Hostel!
> 
> One thing to note; This fic is set in the verse on which Jessica decides to try to turn Kilgrave good. In this fic, they've been at it for a few months now, so, keep that in mind.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic!

"This place is a dump."

Jessica pauses, looking over at Kilgrave and squinting against the rain. He's absolutely drenched; his normally neat brown hair falling into his eyes, over his forehead, and his suit is soaked.

He looks really uncomfortable, shifting on his feet slightly with his duffle bag in his hand. Jessica briefly wonders how often he's been caught out in the rain like this.

Probably not often.

"It's not that bad." She says, trying and failing to sound convincing as she eyes the peeling sign that says _'Sunshine Hostel.'_ "Maybe they're remodeling, and they haven't gotten to the outside yet." She adds hopefully.

"Right... Sure Jessica." Kilgrave answers, his voice bleeding with sarcasm and disbelief. "We could keep driving."

"It's late. I'm not driving anymore."

"Then I'll drive."

"Hell no. I don't trust you behind the wheel, expessically in this weather." Jessica shoots down quickly. "You probably don't have your license." She adds, and before he can say anything, she quickly continues. "Legally, I mean. You most certainly didn't pass your driving test."

"Can we just go inside? I'm going to catch hypothermia." Kilgrave asks, quickly changing the subject. He has that look on his face that says; _'I'm not going to comment on your statement because you're right.'_ Jessica smirks slightly, blinking raindrops off her eyelashes before ducking into the small building.

"Drama queen." She mutters as he pulls off his suit jacket with a look of disgust at the rain water. He glares at her with a frown, but Jessica moves up to the reception desk before he can speak.

"Ah, yes, hi. We were wondering if you have any rooms available?" She says as she puts on a fake smile, pitching her voice up slightly to seem more cheerful. The receptionist looks nonplussed, her face illuminated by the computer screen.

"We only have one room available." She drones dully, and Jessica feels a brief flutter of horror in her gut before Kilgrave slides up beside her.

"We'll take it, free of charge." He says fluidly, a charming grin pulling at his mouth. Jessica jerks her elbow into his side. He jolts, sliding a glance at her with a grin as he takes the key from the receptionist with no trace of guilt on his face. "Coming dear?" He chimes cheerfully, brushing pass her, his shoes squeaking on the slightly dirty floor, leaving a few puddles in his wake.

Jessica sighs, glancing at the receptionist before following him.

\--

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Kilgrave blinks, looking between her and object of her frustration.

"It could be worse." He starts, "I mean, it's not like we haven't-"

"Don't. We had a fucking agreement."

"I'm just saying. We've done a lot more than share a bed." He points out carelessly, his voice low, tossing his somewhat damp duffle bag onto the dresser. Jessica glares at him, tossing her duffle into the corner along with her jacket and boots.

"I fucking hate you." She growls out, because what else she suppose to say to that? "I'll sleep in the fucking bathtub."

"There isn't one!" Kilgrave calls casually, standing at the entrance to the bathroom, his arms crossed over his chest. "Just a shower."

"Then I'll sleep in the damn car." She settles on, and she watches him scowl in displeasure.

"You'll get sick."

"Better than sleeping with you."

"Jessica, you'll still get sick, I'm not letting you get sick."

Jessica stares at him for a moment, frowning. "You did this on purpose." She finally mutters in defeat.

"Oh yes, Jessica. I made it suddenly decide to rain and get really dark out so that we had to stop at this exact Hostel just so we can share a bloody bed!" Kilgrave snaps back, running his fingers through his hair as he steps out of the bathroom.

"I wouldn't put it pass you." She mutters, peeling off her socks.

"What, do you think I'm actually enjoying _this_?" He says ridiculously, tossing his hands up to gesture around them. "Jessica, like I said-"

"Just lay down, murdercorpse." Jessica cuts in, snatching a blanket from the end of the bed. It's coarse, rough against her skin and smells like smoke. She sets it down on one end, standing up and pulling out a change of clothes. "I'm going to change. You should too, unless you want to actually get hypothermia. I'm not taking care of you if you do." She advises, storming off to the bathroom, ignoring Kilgrave's sigh.

Jessica shuts and turns the lock on the door to the bathroom before glancing around the small area.

Well, at least he was right about the no bathtub thing. She wouldn't put it pass him to lie about that just to get the chance to be near her.

Fucking creep.

Jessica sighs, rubbing her eyes tiredly before she breathes in sharply and peels off her wet jeans. Pulling on another pair-because she's not sleeping in the same bed as Kilgrave without being fully dressed-she moves to tug on a slightly too-big shirt, leaving her bra on.

She really just doesn't want to give him any ideas.

She pauses, staring at the mirror. It's greasy and dirty and Jessica is certainly not touching it to wipe it off.

Actually, she's not touching it period.

"I bet they don't even have hot water." She mutters to herself, running a hand through her wet black hair. She glances over at the towels, before wrinkling her nose slightly. No way in hell was she touching those either.

After all, her standards might be shit-at least, according a Kilgrave-but she does have some standards.

Jessica shakes her hair out slightly, causing drops of water to fly out and hit the mirror and already water damage walls around her. It's the best she can do, and she steps out of the bathroom carrying her wet clothes.

Kilgrave is already stretched out, his back propped up against the headboard, dressed in a deep purple night-shirt and silk pants. His hair is still messy, looking just as damp as hers, but he looks to have tried to comb it back up. His eyes are fixed on a computer screen, glancing up only briefly at her before looking back down.

"You better not be watching porn." She says as she tosses her clothes on her growing pile of wet and damp cloth in the corner.

"I'm checking the reviews of this place." He says, not commenting on her jab. Jessica arches an eyebrow, relcutantly sitting down on her side. "Apparently this happens a lot."

"What, the lack of rooms?"

"Yes, and there only being one bed. Apparently most of these rooms only have one bed." He huffs, gesturing to the various two-star and one-star reviews. "Lucas Mahoney says _'I had been trying to divorce my wife and we ended up both stay at this Hostel. We ended up being forced into a room together, and it was the most miserable experience in my life.'_ "

"Well that's pretty shitty." Jessica huffs, and Kilgrave looks over at her with a hum of agreement. Jessica shifts, peering at the laptop. "Johnathan Faulkner says _'Coffee sucks, food is shit, and I'm pretty sure there was hair in my shower drain. Zero out of ten, would not recommend.'_ " She reads off.

"Well that's just great." Kilgrave mutters, and Jessica snorts in agreement.

A clap of thunder makes them both look up slightly, then at each other.

"What, scared of a little thunder?" Jessica mocks, smirking and Kilgrave rolls his eyes.

"You jumped too, Jessica." He points out. "It was unexpected. Looks like we got here just in time though."

"Yay. We should count our chickens now, because according that review they don't even cook them." Jessica replies sarcastically, which earns chuckle from Kilgrave.

"Or kill it." He agrees, a slight grin on his face as he looks at her. Jessica barely fights a laugh, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of being able to make her laugh.

"Just go to sleep, murdercorpse." She says instead, stretching out on top of the covers, adjusting the blanket over her. The bed creaks, springs groaning slightly as Kilgrave shifts under the covers.

"Goodnight, Jessica."

"Fuck off, Kevin."

\--

Kilgrave can't sleep, and he's pretty sure Jessica is faking it too.

He shifts slightly, trying not to let his feet brush Jessica, despite the fact that it is so tempting. She's warm, and he can feel the heat radiating off her.

He craves to cuddle her, but he respects her boundaries.

He shivers slightly, tugging the comforter tighter around him. Kilgrave is pretty sure the heat doesn't work in this place, because fuck is he _cold_.

"Jessica?" He whispers carefully, unsure if she's actually asleep or faking like he assumed.

"Fucking hell." Jessica groans from behind him after a moment or two. "I was hoping you'd be asleep." She elaborates after a pause, rolling over, the bed creaking at the movement.

"Yeah. I was too." Kilgrave admits, following her movement to lay on his back.

There's a brief rumble of silence, which was only broken by the sharp bang of thunder, the previous flash of lightening illuminating the small room, giving him a good look at her face.

"Sounds pretty bad out there." He says awkwardly after a pause, and Jessica hums in agreement.

"I think it's getting worse." She agrees, sitting up slightly to peer out the window. The lightening flashes again, and Kilgrave allows himself in the brief moment of brightness to look at her. Jessica reaches over him, causing Kilgrave to jolt slightly, and he hears the click of the bedside lamp turning on, bathing the room in momentary yellow light before the fuse goes out.

"Well, that's just fucking great." Jessica complains, and Kilgrave sits up, crossing his legs as she climbs out.

"Where are you going?" He asks, raising his left eyebrow as she starts towards the door.

"I'm getting a bottle of whiskey. I don't see myself going to bed any time soon." She answers sharply, and Kilgrave blinks before he stands up.

"I'll come with you. The bed is cold and lumpy anyways." He says, his voice hurried.

"Scared of being alone with a little thunder? Aw. Poor whittle Kevin scared of being along with the big bad scary noises. Do you need mummy to hold your hand?" She mocks, and Kilgrave folds his arms over his chest.

"No. But I'm not sitting in a room with no source of some sort of heat." He argues, his voice tight with annoyance, but really he's angry.

"That's really fucking creepy. You're not cuddling me." Jessica says seriously, and Kilgrave shrugs.

"Done it before." He says casually, waving a hand. Jessica rolls her eyes, but doesn't comment on his statement as she stomps out of the room.

\--

The lobby, Kilgrave decides, is really not impressive. Not that he's gotten a good look at it due to how dark it is, but he can guess it's nothing even remotely interesting.

He sits down in the stool next to Jessica, barely able to make out the outline of her shape in the dark room. His knees bump against the counter, and he hisses in frustration as Jessica leans over the counter.

"Are you going to, I don't know, pay for that?" He asks, watching as she unscrews the top and takes a long sip. She grimaces and pulls it away from her mouth as if it personally offended her..

"It tastes like shit. Here." She says, not bothering to answer him as she thrusts the bottle in his direction.

Kilgrave hesitates, because if the alcohol tastes like shit to _Jessica Jones_ of all people, then it must be bad.

"It's not going to kill you." Jessica sighs, and though her can barely see her, Kilgrave can imagine her rolling her eyes at him.

He sighs, taking the bottle from her and hesitantly taking a sip. He coughs at the burn, his face twisting in disgust, winching at the taste.

"Why the fuck-"

"Payback." She says dryly.

"For what?!?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"That's really petty, Jessica." Kilgrave mutters, and he can vaugely see her smirk.

"Like you don't do petty shit all the time." She shoots back.

"Do as I say, not as I do."

"That's ironic, coming from a mind controller of all people." Jessica says dryly, grabbing the bottle from him and placing it back behind the counter. "I wonder where the bartender is." She says after a beat, and Kilgrave listens absently to the sound of her feet hitting the floor on the other side of the bar.

"Probably either drunk off his own arse or dead in a ditch from trying to drive home." Kilgrave says sardonicly. Jessica scoffs, and he hears the clatter of glass being knocked together.

"Can you be anymore pessimistic?" She replies, and Kilgrave shrugs.

"Look who's talking now, miss alcoholic."

"It's all shit back here." She mutters, and hops the counter again. "I think literally too."

"Oh, that's lovely." Kilgrave mutters. "Are you stealing liquor now? I'm a bad influence."

"You're not influencing me in any way. Don't get cocky." Jessica snorts, and Kilgrave raises an eyebrow, despite the fact that she probably can't see it. "This place is a dump anyways. No one's going to care. I mean, look at it, they don't even have security."

"Well I would if the power wasn't out." Kilgrave snarks back.

There's a brief lapse in silence, neither of them sure what to say until Jessica pipes up that they should head back to the room before they do somehow get caught stealing liquor.

"Right." Kilgrave says, briefly miffed at the notion that they had a somewhat normal conversation. Normal for their standards anyways. Jessica doesn't seem to notice as she slides off the bar stool, and Kilgrave hesitantly follows.

"We're leaving first thing the morning." She says on the way back, and Kilgrave nods his head.

"Yes, of course. The sooner we're out of here, the better." He agrees, whole-heartedly. "I think I'm going to get sick from the mold if we stay here any longer."

"And we _certainly_ can't have that. Who'll take care of you while you're throwing up and running a fever? Because I'm not."

"You would. I know some part of you cares about me."

"In your dreams maybe." She scoffs, and Kilgrave shrugs a shoulder.

"If you didn't care about me, then why am I not dead yet? You've had plenty of opportunities." He points out, and she gives him a sharp look.

"Because I know you have some sort of safeguard in place. People ready to kill themselves if you don't contact them by a certain time."

"Oh I got rid of those months ago. A bit before we left New York, actually. Couldn't keep in contact with them while we were on the road, too difficult."

"So then all this time I could've killed you?" She says carefully, and Kilgrave shrugs again. He knows he's trending on a thin line here, but he's confident that she won't do anything.

"Well, yes, you could've." He says calmly, sliding his hands in his pockets. Jessica stops in the middle of the hall, and Kilgrave blinks, stopping as well.

"You're an ass." She mutters, and Kilgrave blinks in confusion.

"Because I didn't tell you?"

"No, because you're an asshole!" She snaps, and Kilgrave shrugs again.

"So you like to remind me." He mutters under his breath as Jessica unlocks the door to their room. It squeaks on its hinges, and Kilgrave winches at the sound, but doesn't comment on it.

He crosses the room as Jessica lays down, cursing as his knees knock against the bedframe and the sound causes her to look up from her spot on the bed.

"Don't break anything." Is all she says and Kilgrave huffs slightly.

"Thanks for the concern, Jessica."

"I'm just saying. You're tough enough to deal with on a regular basis, I don't need you limping while bitching and moaning about a broken leg." She argues, and Kilgrave snorts as he stretches out on the bed.

"I'm not that bad." He argues, rolling his eyes.

"Bull-fucking-shit." Jessica scoffs, rolling onto her side, her back to him. Kilgrave frowns, shifting slightly and accidently kicking her. "Watch it!"

"Sorry."

\--

Jessica really doesn't remember falling asleep, but she honestly doesn't care.

What she _does_ care about, is waking up to Kilgrave bouncing out of the bathroom, his hair still dripping wet, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Great. Because that's what I want to wake up too." She sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose as she looks away.

"There's no hot water." He says dully, folding his bare arms over his chest.

"Why? Did you use it all? I hope I slept through your singing." She says sarcastically.

"I was only in there for five mintues!"

"Sure you were." Jessica agrees sarcastically, and she mentally notes that he doesn't deny the singing jab.

Kilgrave scowls at her, his hair dripping and he shivers slightly.

"For fucks sake, would you get dressed already? I don't need you coughing and sneezing during the car ride." Jessica sighs, crawling out of bed.

"Well I would, but someone's in the room." Kilgrave points out with a slight nod, his lips pulling up slightly.

"Aw, whittle Kevin shy? I'm sure your slim jim is unimpressive anyways." She mocks, and she is almost positive she can see his cheeks tint pink.

"You certainly seemed to enjoy it." He says, and there's a brief flicker of an _'oh shit'_ expression on his face before her fist meets his jaw.

Kilgrave stumbles back, his bare back hitting the wall and he touches his cheek with a grimace.

"Okay. I deserved that." He admits, and Jessica scoffs.

"I should snap your fucking neck."

"So why aren't you?"

"Because then these months of scrounging the coast, being _'heroes'_ would be a waste." She says, her tone sharp and punctual. "Get fucking dressed, I'm going to take a shower."

"But there's no hot water."

"And? I've taken cold showers before, asshole, it's not going to kill me."

\--

"There's reports of a man who's been setting fires up in Pennsylvania." Kilgrave says as soon as she walks out. Jessica shivers slightly, tugging on her jacket. "And I told you there wasn't any hot water."

"Fuck off." She gripes, reaching greedily for the coffee pot.

"I wouldn't do that." He says casually.

"What did I say?" Jessica snaps. "I don't mind normal, shit coffee. Unlike _some_ people."

"I'm sure you mind way-passed-the-date-that-it-could-even-be-considered-consumable coffee." Kilgrave says dryly. Jessica hesitates, pausing in her pouring of the brown liquid to stare at it.

She sniffs it, grimacing and pouring it back into the pot.

"That's disgusting."

"Told you."

"Anyways, you were saying?" She cuts in, quick to get back on subject. Kilgrave eyes her for a second before speaking.

"In Pennsylvania, there's a guy setting fires to buildings. They haven't caught him yet. If we leave now, we can get there before nightfall." He explains, turning the laptop to face her.

Jessica hums slightly, pausing as she skims the article. "Is there an actual hotel near there? I'm not staying in a shit place like this again." She asks, and Kilgrave nods his head.

"Yeah. First thing I checked."

"Of course it was. You go check us out, I'll load the car." Jessica says briskly. Normally, she'd make him do the manual labor just to spite him, but she really wasn't feeling up to arguing again. Kilgrave gives her a brisk nod, hopping gracefully off the bed to go do so.

Jessica waits until he's gone, before finally moving. She quickly packs up their bags-not that they have much-and slings them both over her shoulder.

"Back to five hours of driving in silence and arguing when I take a wrong turn." She mutters, walking out of the room.

\--

"So," Kilgrave starts, leaning back in his seat slightly as Jessica starts the car. "What did we learn?"

"That you're an asshole who hogs all the covers." She quips dryly, pulling out of the parking lot. There's still a lot of puddles from last night's storm, but the sun is out, she's not complaining.

"Not my fault the heating was broken." Kilgrave huffs, glaring at the building as if it personally offended him.

And who knows, maybe it did. Fucking prick.

"It wasn't that bad." Jessica huffs, but, really, they both know it was. "What I want to know is, why does this Hostel only have one bed per room?"

"Saving money?"

"Bullshit way to save money."

"Probably." Kilgrave agrees. "I learned something new though."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Jessica asks, fringing interest as she focuses on changing lanes.

"Driving those two extra miles is worth it." He answers, and Jessica glares at him.

Two miles later, they pass an upscale hotel and with a casino.

Jessica really hates it when he's right.


End file.
